Mr. Saxobeat
"Mr. Saxobeat" by Alexandra Stan is featured on Just Dance 4 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a woman, is wearing a dress adorned with purple palm trees. It has a layer color with pink at the bottom, golden-yellow the middle, and sky blue at the top including the straps, but a little darker. She has purple hair in a pink ponytail and wears a pair of pink heart-framed sunglasses, pink and blue bracelets on her right wrist and dark-blue wedges. The dancer has a blue outline. Background The dancer is at different locations throughout the song. At the beginning of the song, the dancer is seen lighted up but not the background just yet. At most points, the dancer is at some kind of stage that has fake/props palm trees with some that light up, light-purple stairs, and light-blue, light-purple, and white lights. During some points, she is at a place which the floor is light-purple and the background has dandelion squares and rectangles of varying sizes, and vertical light-blue and dark-blue lights, in which is placed randomly across the background excluding the floor although you can see reflections. During the saxophone parts of the song, dandelion-colored silhouettes of a man playing a saxophone is also seen at the back of the background, sometimes even two or more. This background is seen twice during the song. One, at the beginning of the song and two, at the bridge of the song. There is also a background which is only seen once during the whole song. The dancer is in a place where there are blue-green and light-purple lights and triangles, and dark blue-green floor with white lines as seen in the picture. This is seen after the first chorus. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: '''Outstretch both your hands and slightly bend your right leg and look straight forward. This is done during the beginning, beginning of the final chorus, and is the last move of the routine. '''Gold Move 2: '''Stretch your left hand across the front of your body during the beginning of the second chorus. Mr. Saxobeat GM 2.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 Mr. Saxobeat GM 1.png|Gold Move 2 Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Mister Saxobeat" is sung Mashup ''Mr. Saxobeat has an unlockable Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *'''Mr. Saxobeat (JD4) *Boomsday (JD3 DLC) *Touch Me Want Me (JD3 DLC) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Aerobics In Space (JD4) *Pump Up the Jam (JD) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Funplex (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Love You Like a Love Song (JD4) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Aerobics in Space (JD4) *I Feel Love (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *'Mr. Saxobeat '(JD4) *Iko Iko (JD2) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Girls & Boys (JD) *'Mr. Saxobeat' (JD4) Puppet Master Mode Mr. Saxobeat ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Mr. Saxobeat' * Hitchiker/Seesaw/Aerobic Punch/Heels N' Toes * Dude Style/Neon Flex/Techno Lock/Relax * Nerdy Swing/Rain Dance/Hippie Throw/Shuffling * Bridal Boogie/Step Back/Around The World/Heartbeat Bump * Mod Poses/Claws/Party Whip/Crawl * Skater Girl/Butterfly Wings/Jogger's Jig/Super Groovy * Cocktail/Slope Walk/Galactic Pose/Bouncer * Push Pineapple/Hopscotch Jump/Schoolgirl Sway/Hypnotise * Cheer Snap/Robotic Repeat/Rocking Chair/Cyber Whip * You And Me/Kazatchok/Groovy Jerk/Pump Down * Barking Mad/Come On/Indian Lasso/Keep Cool * Comb Your Hair/Lazy Frog/African Swim/Crescent Moon * Clubber Girl/Puddle Splashing/Push 'N' Spin/Supersonic Hands * Tribal Swim/Punching Queen/Watch Out/The Champion * 70's Groove/Rainbow/Outrage/Uppercut * Dirty Singer/Cosmic Circle/Running Pin-Up/Rocking Punch * Denim Dude/Tribal Magic/Afro Vibes/Wonder Walk * Nerdy Boogie/Hopscotch Kata/Listen/Possesed * Switching/Club Snap/Sporty Clap/Swan Walk * Going Nowhere/Ice Skater/Party March/House Slide * Heart Strong/Arm Pulse/Falling Leaf/Wrong * Medallion Man/Heavy Punch/Woodstock/Cyber Run * Mr.Saxobeat Appearances in Mashups Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[4x4|''4x4]] (Best of JD4) * ''Summer'' (Girl Power) Captions Mr. Saxobeat ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beach Combing * Disco Lock * Disco Hips * Disco Waves * Good Waves * Malibu Waves * Miami Waves * Ocean Swing * Rolling Waves * Sunset Swing Trivia *The dancer appears on the PAL cover of the game, with an orange dress with orange palm trees and pink and green wedges. *Strangely, the word "''freak" isn't censored when said "Like a freak." *The coach appears as an avatar in Just Dance 2014. It becomes unlockable with Ghostbusters in February. * During the Mashup when "Mr. Saxobeat" is said (during Funplex, Only Girl (In The World), and with the original coach at the end) the line comes up and reads "Mr. Saxobeatxobeat" but the lines stops highlighting right before the extra "xobeat". * The background resembles'' Barbra Streisand's Extreme mode. * "Mr Saxobeat" can be seen in twisted neon wires in the far background of the palm tree scene. * A dress called Beach Party Dress for the video game Animal Crossing New Leaf comes from this song; its designer is Wesley Enriquez. It's one of the few dresses made by him which doesn't share its name with the title of the song. * The coach had a different colour scheme before; this appears sometimes in Puppet Masters, after choosing "Strike The Pose!". * The dancers dress is one of the most multicolored of the series. Gallery mrsaxobeat.jpg|Mr. Saxobeat Mrsaxobeatavatar.png|Just Dance 2014'' avatar 88.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Screenshot_2014-09-28-15-00-29-1-1.png mr saxobeat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms mrsaxobeatmenu.png|Mr. Saxobeat on Just Dance 4 Mr. Saxobeat Dancer.png|Dancer Saxcobe.png Saxobeatinactive.png Saxobeatactive.png saxobeat beta.jpg|Beta Coach saxobeatstpanom.png|The beta coach in action jgk.png HNI_0050.JPG|The 'Beach Party Dress' from Animal Crossing. Videos Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat (Official Video) Just Dance 4 - Mr. Saxobeat - 5* Stars-0 Just_Dance_4_Dance_Mash-Up_-_Mr._Saxobeat_(First_Time_5_Stars)-1434047478 Just Dance 4 Puppet Master Mode - Mr. Saxobeat (JD2 Dancers Only) Just_Dance_Now_-_Mr._Saxobeat_by_Alexandra_Stan_2*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:Céline Baron Category:Shirley Henault